Electrohydraulic brakes for bogie vehicles are already known, which brakes have in one component a hydraulic pressure supply unit with a hydraulic tank or sump, a motor-driven pump drawing thereon and a hydraulic accumulator, a pressure control switch for turning the set of pumps on and off as well as a manually activatable bleeder valve for emptying the pressure accumulator into the hydraulic tank or sump. The unit additionally comprises a preferably electrically controllable control device which controls the admission of hydraulic pressure from the pressure accumulator or the pressure release into the hydraulic tank or pump for each of the brake cylinders which work directly or indirectly and are assigned to a bogie of the bogie vehicle, preferably by means of magnetic valves. Such a unit is provided for each bogie of the bogie vehicle. The suspension of this bogie vehicle has to date consisted of the usual steel or air suspensions, a separate supply of air pressure being necessary for the latter.
For vehicles, hydropneumatic suspensions are generally known which include a pressure supply unit with a pump set with or without a pressure accumulator, a control device controlled from the vertical distance of the suspended vehicle car to the rail, vehicle axle, or bogie frame, as well as suspension cylinders whose hydraulic contents are monitored by the control device, with integrated or separate bladder accumulators. The control device can be constructed as a mechanical leveling valve or as an electrical or electronic control device with hydraulic material controlled by magnetic valves. The bladder accumulators of the suspension cylinders in general have a pressure bladder separated by a membrane and filled with nitrogen. In such suspensions it is common to cushion the shocks differently and furthermore to allow adjustments only during particular periods, depending on door openings or closings, for example, or depending on driving conditions. The pressure supply of these suspensions normally results from an internal pressure supply unit.